1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode for a recording head of the type comprising a plurality of metal electrodes, arranged in a row and insulated relative to each other, for recording information on an electro-sensitive record carrier, transportable perpendicularly to the direction of the row, in a graphic recording apparatus. The invention also relates to a recording head of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The electrodes of known recording heads of this type are formed by wires or strips of conductive material, the electrodes being insulated with respect to each other and their longitudinal portion including at least one free, bent portion which is situated in the vicinity of the recording tip of the electrodes. This free, bent portion imparts enough flexibility to the electrode to compensate for the wear of the electrode and to mitigate the drawbacks due to the irregularities of the surface of the record carrier (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,419,886 and 2,928,708 and French Pat. Nos. 1,532,467 and 2,216,876).